


Your Honour

by Mr_Perfect



Category: explicit taboo
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Perfect/pseuds/Mr_Perfect
Summary: A daughter's confession and fairytale ending





	Your Honour

'My Mummy died back when I was still small,  
I didn't have her growing up,  
But my Daddy was with me since when I could crawl,  
And he raised me from a pup,

My Mummy sounded nice, we'd have gotten along,  
I'm told she was good, not a baddie,  
We both love a man who is noble and strong,  
So, like her, I'm in love with Daddy,

Daddy's been my best teacher since formative years,  
Teaching walking and talking and more,  
And ever since my pussy started sprouting small hairs,  
He showed me what a girl's holes are for,

I'm just truly so blessed, other Dads never let,  
Their daughters fuck, suck and feel,  
But since a Mummy to teach me, I didn't get,  
Daddy showed me all things for real,

Firstly he taught me how to stay clean,  
With a shave and sanitation,  
And being topless at home from the time I'm a teen,  
Will help me one day with lactation,

He offers small advice help too,  
Like strip naked to do all my chores,  
It prevents my clothing from getting worn through,  
And lets me air out my skin's pores,

He rewards me with, well, perhaps I won't say,  
I've kept quiet so he wouldn't get caught,  
I want all this nonsense to just go away,  
He's a great father, of the best sort,

To get married I know I need to be a good fuck,  
But you fuck until you are wed,  
Which means lots of people have horrible luck,  
In marriage, and wish they were dead,

So he trains me in secret, under the ground,  
In our top secret locked up basement,  
Hidden behind a statue that's crowned,  
That's hidden in background effacement,

Down there is my classroom, for the real world,  
A real living life education,  
How to be an obedient good slut wife of a girl,  
Giving my man endless stimulation,

He's used my feet, pussy, hands, mouth, boobs, and butt,  
In every position in which I could be,  
He'd abuse me and use me, in coaching me up,  
And training my fledgling pussy,

Was it illegal he helped me? He didn't mind,  
Like I said, I wanted him too,  
I needed his help of every last kind,  
What he did to me, I made him do!

So your Honor, take the key and lock me up,  
For it's I that committed a crime,  
I'm in love with a Widower, my heart is corrupt,  
My father is simply divine,

He endured my sucking, sloppy and gags,  
He endured my virgin tight bum,  
He put up with me crying, wiping my tears with rags,  
He put up with me craving his cum,

He had no obligation to teach me these things,  
He taught me lessons I value in life,  
Spare him the punishment unwedded sex brings,  
For if I could, I would be his wife,

I love you oh Daddy, I'd fuck you right here,  
Till our cum fills up all of the ocean,  
I would swallow it all just to keep you near,  
I promise you all my devotion,

If you go to jail, they can lock me up too,  
I'll make certain that we share a cell,  
If steel bars divide us, just poke your dick through,  
I'll do my own thing from there just as well,

Judge, there's just one thing that I need from you,  
Make this real love not a crime,  
Ask me right now, and I'll say "I do,"  
My Daddy, will finally be mine,'

The judge looked at Cindy, he was too old for this,  
'He raped you then, and, now you're of age?  
And your full grown intelligent adult sincere wish,  
Is for me to make taboo family marriage?'

Cindy tore off her dress showing her beautiful bod,  
She had to do all that she can,  
'I'll do every last thing to pleasure your rod,  
If you give me my marriage and man,'

'You do know that this man has lied to you,  
Out of marital sex is okay?'  
Cindy shook her head, 'This man taught me true,  
Make his charges now go all away,'

The judge breathed a sigh, what harm was their win,  
Really, he couldn't even get fired,  
He had already handed his notice in,  
After this case he would be retired,

'Father and daughter, now husband and wife,'  
Hit his gavel, not caring for dangers,  
'I now expect to receive the best sex of my life,  
Cindy, report to my chambers.'

As it turns out, Cindy did get locked up,  
Not at jail, back under her house,  
The judge now got a regular weekly check up,  
Other times, locked up by her spouse,

He raised her, he fucked her, made his daughter his queen,  
Made her swoon, cum and cry out of laughter,  
Made her his prisoner and made love in extreme,  
As they lived happily every after.


End file.
